russelfandomcom-20200213-history
DZRH Program Schedule
Management * Elpidio "Deo" Macalma - Station Manager * Dennis Antenor, Jr. - Content Manager Schedule For DZRH-AM :Monday-Friday :3 am – Balitang Promdi (with Kisses Javier-Jabson and Rommel Fuertes) :4 am – RH Balita (with Mae Binauhan) :5 am – Magandang Umaga, Pilipinas (with Angelo Palmones) :6 am – ACS Balita (with Angelo Palmones) :6:30 am – Angelo Palmones Live :7 am – Pangunahing Balita (with Deo Macalma and Angelo Palmones) :8 am – Damdaming Bayan (with Deo Macalma) :9 am – Coffee Break (with Henry Uri and Missy Hista) :10 am – Radionovelas :12 nn – DZRH Network News (with Reggie Espiritu) :12:30 pm – Radionovelas :2 pm – Rapido Hataw Balita (with Rey Sibayan and Jana Abejero) :3 pm – DZRH Operation Tulong (with Mae Binauhan) :4 pm – RH Breaktime (with Deo Macalma and Karen Ow-yong) :5 pm – Happy Hour (with Dennis Antenor, Jr. and Atty. Cheryll Adami-Molina) :6 pm – DZRH Evening News (with Raymond Dadpaas) :7:30 pm – Lunas (with Cheska San Diego) :8:30 pm – Lunas (extended) (with Faith Salaver) :9 pm – Tomorrow’s News Tonight (with Rey Sibayan and Austin Magsino) :9:30 pm – DZRH Operation Tulong (with Rey Sibayan) :10 pm – :Showbiz Talk Ganern (with Morly Alinio and Gorgy Rula) (Mon-Tue, Thurs-Fri) :Negosyo, Atbp. (with Angelo Palmones and Zeny Maglaya) (Wed) :every Thurs :9:30 pm – DZRH Operation Tulong (with Rey Sibayan) :10 pm – Aksyon Kababaihan :10:30 pm – Showbiz Talk Ganern (with Morly Alinio and Gorgy Rula) :11 pm – Gabi ng Lagim :11:30 pm – Balintataw (with Cecile Alvarez) :12 mn to 3 am – DZRH with Love (with Andy Verde) :Saturday :12 mn – DZRH with Love (with Andy Verde) :2 am – Tita M’s Magazine (with Malou Cabral and Morly Alinio) :4 am – Rapido Hataw Balita (with Raymond Dadpaas) :5 am – Tambayan (with Rommel Fuertes and Raymond Dadpaas) :6 am – Tambayan Extension (with Rommel Fuertes) :7 am – SOS: Special On Saturday (with Cesar Chavez, with Sen. Koko Pimentel) :9 am – Executive Session (with Teddy Boy Locsin, Boying Remulla, Atty. Dodo Dulay, Ed Javier, Pao Cupino, Jonathan dela Cruz and JV Ejercito) :10:30 am – Katumbas ay Biyaya (with Rey Sibayan) :11 am – Tambalang KJ (with Karen Ow-yong and Jana Abejero) :12 nn – Rapido Hataw Balita (with Elaine Apit or Reggie Espiritu and Florante Rosales) :12:30 pm – Biyaheng RH (with Dennis Antenor, Jr.) :1 pm – Dear Ate Raquel (with Raquel Monteza) :2 pm – Diskarte-CCP (with Flor Abanto and Henry Uri) :3 pm – Boses ng Kabataan with Jana Abejero :4 pm – Saturday Updates (with Reggie Espiritu) :6 pm – RH Balita Saturday Edition (with Kisses Javier-Jabson) :6:30 pm – Health Station DZRH (with Cheska San Diego) :7:30 pm – Lunas (with Ellanie Bensal) :8:30 pm – Lunas (extended) (with Cheska San Diego) :9 pm – Senior Moments (with Atty. Romy Macalintal) :10 pm – Sapol Sabado (with Boy Gonzales) :11 pm to 12 mn – Gabi ng Bading (with Morly Alinio) :Sunday :4 am – Sunday Update (with Nicole Lopez and Austin Magsino) :5 am – Rapido Hataw Balita (with Rey Sibayan) :7 am – Maynila, Ito ang Pilipinas (with Let Narciso and Sherwin Alfaro) :8 am – Isyung Pambayan (with Elpi Cuna ”Mang Porong” and Milky Rigonan) :9 am – Review (with Atty. Rhina Seco) :10 am – Huntahan (Christian Maño and Victor de Guzman) :11 am – Ang Galing Mo Doc (with Faith Salaver) :12 nn – Rapido Hataw Balita (with Rey Sibayan) :12:15 pm – Tambayan Sessions (with Sherwin Alfaro, Jake Lanting and Owen Formento) :1 pm – Mag-Usap Tayo (with Malou Cervantes) :2 pm – Ireklamo kay Greco (with Greco Belgica and Peache Gonzales) :3 pm – Voice of Prophecy (also known as Tinig ng Pag-asa) :3:30 pm – Art 2 Art (with Lisa Macuja-Elizalde) :4 pm – Radyo Henyo (with Angelo Palmones and Ruby Cristobal) :5 pm – May Trabaho (with Glady Mabini and Barbie Atienza) :6 pm – Talakayan (with Cecile Alvarez) :7 pm – Lunas (with Ellanie Bensal or Cheska San Diego) :8 pm – Kapanalig with Fr. Bong and Ed Montilla :9 pm – Showbiz Talk with Morly Alinio :10 pm – Bisaya Time (with Noche Cacas and Edwin Duque) :11 pm – For Tonight Only (with Liezel Once) :12 mn to 3 am – DZRH with Love (with Andy Verde) Category:Manila Broadcasting Company Category:Program Schedule